


Hope

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Secrets, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel can't deal with Sha're's return</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Emotion," for which I chose "Hope" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

"Danyel?"

No. He couldn't do it. He couldn't hear his name in her voice. He couldn't hear that hurt and confusion coming from the monster inside the woman he loved. He wasn't strong enough for that, for the pretense. This couldn't really be Sha're - there was no way that Ammonet had fled her host.

And yet, he wanted it to be true. He wanted this to be Sha're again - wanted this to be the moment that he got his life back.

But Daniel Jackson had learned, early on in his life, not to trust in hope.

He _hoped_ that this was Sha're, but he couldn't _believe_ that it was.


End file.
